I Hate Myself For Loving You
by fortheloveofamerica
Summary: Bella Swan y su mejor amigo Jacob son todo menos inocentes, aunque su madre no lo crea así.-Jake ella no se preocupa por mi. Vive con su padre, pero hay algo que jamas la dejara vivir en paz en Forks.-EDWARD! M Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa, nueva historia :D se me ocurrio un dia en la escuela sin nada que hacer y bueno aqui esta. Espero que les guste :D, esta historia es un poco mas divertida que la otra, y bueno estoy pensando en hacer a Bella bisexual que creen sera bueno, porque bueno veo que les gusta el tema de Alice y eso, pero en Mi chica mala o esta en mis planes, tal vez otro encuentro con Alice, pero no creo que de para mucho bueno,espero que la disfruten.**

**¿Reviews?**

**With Love**

* * *

><p>-Jacob! Ven aquí!- le grite a mi amigo que venía con una chica. El inmediatamente giro su vista hacia a mí, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo no lo estaba de él, no jugaba con él, tal vez si, algunas veces pero le había dejado en claro que yo no sentía lo mismo, pero el aun así seguía conmigo. Era mi amigo desde pequeña, era mi mejor amigo así que realmente no podía dejarlo aunque quisiera, Charlie lo había dicho siempre éramos como uña y carne.<p>

-Ven aquí Jake- Le dije cuando estaba junto a mí y lo bese.

Había bebido demasiado no solía hacer esto muy seguid, está bien dejare de excusarme, no podía evitarlo y él no se negaba, aunque trataba de evitarlo lo más que podía me sentía mal cuando estaba con él, pero soy una chica y tengo necesidades, además la mayoría de los chicos aquí no eran tan buenos como mi Jake.

Y mi padre ya se había acostumbrado a verme con Jake creyendo que algún día por fin lo aceptaría, ya que para el yo aun era una pequeña niña y aun no estaba lista para un novio.

Si claro como el jamás estaba en la ciudad.

Mi madre, ella era otro tema aparte me había mandado a Forks con mi padre para poder casarse con Phil y la verdad era lo único que le agradecía en mi corta vida. No la había ido a visitar en un largo tiempo el único contacto que tenia con ella era por medio del teléfono ya que siempre estaba viajando con Phil que era un ejecutivo importante igual que mi padre, y solo se preocupaba por mandarme regalos mas no por visitarme, así que yo también deje de insistir en comunicarme con ella.

Seguí bailando con Jake, estábamos en Seattle y al ser menores de edad nos las habíamos arreglado para poder entrar en un club, aunque bueno eso no es muy difícil cuando eres una chica linda y conocer bastante bien al chico de la entrada.

Ya era bastante tarde y no podríamos regresar así a casa los dos bebimos bastante, pero mi padre tenía una casa aquí ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, y nos quedaríamos con el.

Ya casi daban las dos de la mañana y pronto cerrarían el lugar asi que yo y Jake salimos, y nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi no arriesgaría a mi preciado auto en estas condiciones, asi que tomamos un taxi y llegamos pronto a casa de mi padre.

-Jake pasame mi bolso.

-¿Tu que?- dijo Jake mirándome como si le hubiese hablado en chino.

-Mi bolsa.

-¿Eh?- Dios si que había bebido.

-Jake algo asi como una Mochila de color negro que se cuelga en el hombro- dije haciendo señas con las manos.

-Ah, ¿este?- dijo levantando la mano y mostrando mi bolso. Ya le hacía falta dormir.

-Si Jake. Ese- dije desesperada.

Comencé a buscar mis llaves, porque diablos tenía que ser mujer, y tener que llevar un bolso y llevar demasiadas cosas dentro.

-Dios!- grite al ver que no encontraba mis llaves.

-Buscas esto- dijo Jake sonriendo y mostrando mis llaves.

-Muy graciosito Jacob, ahora dámelas- dije quitándoselas de las manos y entonces por fin entramos a la casa.

Me quite los tacones para que mi padre no se diera cuenta de que había llegado tan tarde y corriendo nos metimos a mi cuarto a dormir.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando nos despertamos mi padre ya no estaba se había ido a trabajar pero había dejado una nota en la cocina, deseando que tuviésemos un buen viaje, y que cuando volviera iríamos a cenar juntos, en verdad quería a mi padre, siempre se había preocupado por mi aunque no estuviese todos los días conmigo.

Cuando trate de levantar a Jake fue todo un desafío.

-Jake levántate tenemos que irnos- le dije tirando de su brazo tratado de sacarlo fuera de la cama pero era imposible.- Estas gordo.

-Claro que no, no ves que soy solo musculo, tu eres debilucha- dijo medio dormido.

-Vamos Jake tenemos que irnos- le dije mientras trataba de empujarlo fuera de la cama.

-Te ves bien- dijo sonriendo, al ver que estaba en ropa interior, y sonando mas despierto.

-Bueno Jake, si te levantas tal ve puedas ver mas- dijo sonriéndole coquetamente e inmediatamente se levanto. Y yo Sali corriendo hacia el baño donde estaba mi ropa.

-Solo bromeaba Jake, sabes que yo te amo!- le grite riendo desde el baño.

Me puse una blusa de manga larga a rayas, un pantalón ajustado de mezcilla, y un saco gris, y mis amados botines negros y Salí del baño.

-Anda a bañarte Jake.

-Si te bañas conmigo me puedo apurar- dijo Jake tomándome de la cintura.

-Te levantaste muy tarde grandulón, apúrate- le dije sonriendo y camine hacia las escaleras.

Baje y me senté en la sala a esperarlo y en menos de media hora estábamos listos para partir hacia Forks.

Subimos a mi auto un Porsche Carrera negro, mi padre me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños dieciséis, lo cuidaba bastante, no dejaba que nadie lo condujera excepto de mi y algunas veces Jake.

Conducimos durante tres horas, ya que lo dos conducíamos bastante rápido. Era domingo y mañana habría que ir de nuevo a la escuela, el próximo fin de semana le había prometido a Alice y Rose salir con ellas, no sé que planeaban hacer, pero mientras Edward no se viese involucrado estaría Feliz, era el hermano mayor de Alice y algunas veces se acostaba con Rosalie ya que ella estaba loca por él, pero bueno a mi no me agravada nada y jamás me había acostado con él ni lo haría.

Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y yo éramos amigos desde Jardín de niños, ya que en ese tiempo mis padres aun estaban casados, viví aquí mucho tiempo y estive en Florida dos años, hasta que mi madre decidió casarse con Phil y entonces regrese.

Pero Edward, el era un tema aparte, era hermano de mi mejor amiga, ahijado de mi padre, y todo lo que quisieran, pero jamás lo había soportado, durante el jardín de niños jamás me dejaba en paz, me jalaba el cabello, y trataba de quitarme el almuerzo solo porque era un año mayor que yo, en cambio Jake, siempre me cuidaba y no dejaba que Edward me quitara mi almuerzo ya que yo siempre eh sido una pequeña miedosa, bueno hasta que a los quince conocí el sexo y cambie mi forma de ser, no por completo claro, con mis amigos seguía siendo la misma y ellos sabían que siempre podrían contar conmigo, que aunque por fuera fuese fría, con ellos seguía siendo la misma Bella cariñosa y tranquila que hacia pastelitos de lodo en el receso.

Cuando regrese, bueno el también lo había descubierto y era más que experimentado, obviamente al haber regresado se me insinuó, pero bueno mi odio seguía latente y jamás le di oportunidad siquiera de acercárseme, pero bueno últimamente lo veía más seguido por Alice, y aveces llegábamos a platicar civilizadamente, pero había algo que me preocupaba y bastante.

No podía dejar de pensar en el.

Por eso iba a Seattle, porque sabía que él jamás venia aquí, siempre salía con sus amigos, James y compañía, a veces con Emmett y Jasper.

Era un excelente músico, si y tenía muchas cualidades pero era lo bastante arrogante y engreído, como para que todo su encanto de fuera al diablo.

Alice insistía en que le diese una oportunidad, que tratara de llevarme con él, que le dolía el que su hermano y su mejor amiga se odiaran así que por ella iba a tratar de llevare bien con el.

Pero bueno sería un gran reto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Me desperté, y mire hacia mi ventana, prendí mi celular y comenzó a sonar Bad reputation de Joan Jett, era una de mis canciones favoritas.

Entonces note la hora.

Faltaban diez minutos para entrar al instituto.

Comencé a buscar mis jean por toda la habitación, no encontraba nada, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre.

¿Qué había hecho anoche?

Encontré mis jeans, y comencé a ponérmelos lo más rápido que pude, aunque en realidad me estaba cayendo más que ponérmelos.

Solo tenía el sujetador puesto, y comencé a buscar una blusa que ponerme. Al parecer todas estaban sucias, tenía que apurarme, que un día no llegara completamente arreglada no sería de vida o muerte, igual los chicos me amaban.

Encontré mi camiseta de Iron Maiden y me la puse sin pensarlo.

Y vi uno de mis Converse sobre mi cama, y me lo puse.

La pregunta era ¿dónde está el otro?

Comencé a revolver todo el lugar, hasta que lo encontré debajo de mi cama. Sí que me hacía falta ordenar este lugar.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, tome algo de leche, y fui a lavarme los dientes.

Volví a subir a mi cuarto necesitaba un cepillo. Lo tome y baje las escaleras de nuevo, mientras salía tome mi mochila que estaba en la sala.

Subí a mi auto y comencé a cepillar mi cabello, mientras encendía el auto.

Y partí rumbo a la escuela.

Llegue y termine de cepillar mi cabello.

Salí de mi auto y corrí hacia mi clase.

Edward POV

Salí de mi auto, y las miradas de las chicas se dirigieron hacia a mi. Sonrie y gire mi vista para visualizar el aparcamiento, busque y no la encontré.

Ella no estaba aquí

Comencé a caminar hacia mi clase, para que nadie notara que había estado buscando a alguien. Siempre lo hacia pero nadie se había dado cuenta jamás, desde que era chico le había dicho a Alice que algún dia me casaría con ella.

Si era tonto, tenía por lo menos 7 años, pero ese sentimiento aun seguía ahí. Si ambos habíamos cambiado mucho, yo me había acostado con todas las chicas de Forks, excepto ella y mi hermana, y bueno ella no se quedaba atrás respecto a la población masculina.

También, en vez de ir a fiesta de cumpleaños, igual salíamos a fiestas, que bueno eran un poco, o muy diferentes a lo que nuestros padres imaginaban que hacíamos.

Alice, estaba tratando de ayudarme en mi relación con ella que bueno no erala mejor, pero no podía evitar controlar mi ego por más que Alice me lo decía.

Emmett era mi mejor amigo, y ni si quiera a el le había podido hablar de mis sentimientos hacia ella, ya que el se había acostado muchas veces con ella por lo que me decía.

Jasper era el hermano de Rosalie, otra buena amiga, bueno si entiendes a lo que me refieron con '' buena amiga ''

Jasper tambien, y yo jamas lo habia hecho, por que no nos llevabamos bien, simplemente no nos soportabamos.  
>Nadie sospechaba que yo estaba enamorado de alguna chica, de heho ni siquiera Alice lo pensaba, hasta que un dia se lo dije porque no podia guardarlo mas.<br>Todos los dias esperaba fuera de mi auto para verla llegar, aveces perdia la primera clase pero eso no importaba.

Y por otra parte estaban quienes me caian mal, bueno que en realidad solo era una persona.

Jacob.

Siempre habia tenido problemas con el siempre iba besando el suelo por donde pasaba Bella y gracias a el no podia acercarme a ella- Bueno gracias a el y a mi reputacion claro- ya que el querido Jacob solo trataba de protegerla, porque era como su hermanita para el.

Notese el sarcasmo por supuesto.

Era mas que obvia que a el le gustaba ella, y que bueno, habia algo mas que una amistad pero nada serio.

Issabella no era una chica de cosas serias, y eso me gustaba de ella pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba.

Que debia hacer para que se fijara en mi.

Dejar de ser arrongante, eso era algo muy dificil.

Dejar a las demas chicas. Tambien era dificil, pero iba a tratar de conquistarla.

Y si no podia cambiar por completo, hare que me acepte tal y como soy.

Bella Pov  
>Corri a mi salon y apenas pude divisar al engreido Cullen en su auto. No entendia como alguien tan linda como Alice podia ser hermana de esa cosa, sinceramente no lo entendia, ella era divertida, buenaa persona, comprensiva,etc.<br>Y Edward era completamente lo contrario, por eso jamas pude llevarme bien con el, era distinto a Jacob, con el podia reir sin parar, y con Edward pelear sin parar.

Recuerdo que cuando eramos pequeños soliamos llevarnos bastante bien, no se que fue lo que paso, decia que me casaria con el y seriamos felices, si eran estupideces de niños, habiamos crecido, cambiamos, ahora lo ultimo en lo que pienso es en unir mi vida con la de otra persona.

Hoy iria a casa de Jacob y despues e quedaria a dormir con Alice, a mitad de semana terminaban las clases debido a unos dias festivos o algo asi,y no estabamos haciendo mucho en la escuela asi que no importaba.

* * *

><p>Lose!D: ya no se si pueda seguir subiendo y si lo hago sera por periodos muy largos, quede en la escuela en la tarde, asi se usa en mexico.<p>

Y bueno apenas me alcanza el tiempo, subi hoy debido a que no tengo clases pero tengo examenes D:, y bueno espero que les guste y si aun quieren seguir leyendo se los agradezco de todo corazon :D

Besos


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir de la escuela, me encontraba lista para pasar la tarde con Jacob, pero antes de ello, debia pasar a mi casa por algunas cosas, necesitba un cambio de ropa, y mi laptop. Pasaria la noche con Alice, aunque no soportaba a su odioso hermano Edward, tendi a creer que el era la gran cosa, pero no lo era, era solo un muchacho rico con muchas chicas a su alrededor. Al salir me encontre con Jacob.

-Jake!- le dije al mismo tiempo que le sonrei.

-Hola Bells!- dijo abrazandome por detras, dejandome sentir su pecho.

Sabia que le gustaba, que me queria, nunca habia tenido sexo con el, al menos no de manera conciente, me gustaba jugar con el sin embargo, y talvez eso seria lo que hariamos esta tarde juntos. Le sonrie al tiempo que caminaba hacia mi auto, abri la puerta del conductor y entre. Espere a que el subiera, y encendi el auto. Mi padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, aunque el no era como mi madre, el se preocupaba por mi, aunque no por Jake, el pensaba que Jacob solo me veia como su amiga.

-Recuerda que debemos llegar a mi casa primero- le dije mientras saliamos del estacionamiento.

Conduje rapidamente hasta mi casa, viviamos en un area bastante exclusiva de Forks, desde que mi padre, era un hombre rico, y este pueblo estaba rodeado con familias adineradas, era practicamente vecina de Alice, pero aun asi me quedaba a dormir en su casa de vez en cuando.

Estacione el auto y baje de el, al mismo tiempo que Jake lo hacia. Abri la puerta, y le hice una seña diciendole que entrara. Subi por las escaleras, y entre a mi cuarto, el entro detras de mi, habia estado bastantes veces en mi habitacion que ya no importaba. Habia ropa interior tirada por todos lados, zapatos, y maquillaje, abri mi closet y comence a buscar ropa en el, tome una de mis maletas pequeñas y meti mi ropa en ella, ropa interior, pijamas, y de diario. Mientras buscaba en mi cajon de ropa interior encontre una pequeña tanga negra, la tome entre mis dedos, y le hable a Jake.

-Piensas que esto es sexy?- dije poniendo una cara inocente. Mire en sus ojos y supe que la imaginaba en mi.

-Claro que si- dijo el sonriendo.

-Tal vez algun dia te dje jugar con ella-me acerce a el, y susurre en su oido- Y conmigo.

Senti su cuerpo tensarse al imaginarse conmigo, tenia ese efecto en los hombres, y lo amaba.

Cerre la maleta, y camine hacia fuera de mi cuarto. El me siguio, era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando pudiera jugar con el.

Camine, y baje las escaleras, me dirigi a la cocina, y tomo unas cuantas latas de cerveza.

-Creo, que estas nos pueden ayudar un poco- dije sonriendo, mientras Jake las tomaba.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, y un paquete de cigarrillos, mi padre siempre tenia de mas, y nunca notaba cuando tomaba algunos de ellos. Tome mi bolsa de mano, y deje mi mochila sobre uno de los sillones de la casa. Sonrei a Jake dejandole saber que tal vez tendria un poco de diversion este dia

Salimos de mi casa, y cerre la puerta, caminamos hacia el carro, con Jake abrazandome por el costado, tratando de tocar mi traser, por alguna extraña razon, era una de las cosas que mas me exitaban, y el lo sabia, al igual que yo sabia que el no perderia esta oportunidad.

Subimos a mi auto de nuevo, y lo encendi.

-Pasame una de esas cervezas Jake- le dije al tiempo que dejaba car mi mano inocentemente en su entre pierna.

-Claro Bells- puede leer la excitacion en sus palabras. No queria emborracharme, esa no seria una buena forma de llegar a casa de Esme, pero siempre podia tener unas cuantas pintas, sin que nadie lo notara.

Comence a conducir por la carretera, dirigiendonos a La Push, Jake no asistia ala escuela ahi, porque le rogo a su padre, dejarlo estudiar en la misma escuela que yo, y bueno su padre siendo tan buen amigo del mio no se pudo negar. Retire mi mano de su entre pierna, al tiempo que sostuve mi lata de cerveza, bebi de ella, y se la regrese, mientras sostenia con una mano el volante. Mi mano regreso a su antiguo lugar, y comenze a tocarlo suavemente, podia sentir como se ponia duro lentamente, justo como lo queria. Voltee a verlo, y sonrei seductivamente, podia escucharlo respirar entrecortadamente. Volvi mi vista al camino pues no queria que tuvieramos un accidente.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, le di un pequeño apreton a su entrepierna antes de bajar, lo segui, al tiempo que nos dirigiamos a su casa, su casa era pequeña al menos en comparacion a la mia, pero no tenia problemas con ello, habiamos tenido mucha diversion en ese lugar mientras creciamos.

Entramos a su casa y lo vi dejar las cervezas en una mesa, al tiempo que tomo una entre sus manos y la abrio. Yo tome la mia, y bebi de ella, de nuevo. Aunque ese no era mi tipo favorito de alcohol servia cuando no queria embriagarme. Me acerque a el y coloque mi mano en su pecho.

-Sabes no estaba bromeando cuando dije que podiamos divertirnos- dijo mirandolo a los ojos. Lo siguien que vi fue el dejando su cerveza, al tiempo que me levantaba entre sus brazos, enrolle mis piernas en su cintura, y el comenzo a besarme, soliamos hacer esto cuando bebiamos mucho, pero esta vez no estabamos ebrios, sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando. Me llevo hacia su cuarto, y me dejo sobre la cama, se quito su camiseta, y pude ver una vez mas esos perfectos musculos. No negaria que eran una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de el. Se acerco a mi y comenzo a besar mi cuello, al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de mi camiseta. Deje mis manos recorred su pecho, hasta que toparon con el cierre de su pantalon, comence a desabrocharlo.

Tire mi camiseta al suelo, y el termino de sacar sus pantalones, se coloco sobre mi, y comenzo a besar mi pecho al tiempo que quitaba mi brassiere.

-Tengo tanto deseando por esto Bella- Sonrei. Lo sabia, yo tambien tenia tiempo deseandolo. Se deshizo de mi brassiere, y coloco sus manos sobre mis pechos, que lucian chicos a comparacion de sus manos. Lo siguiente que senti fue su lengua sobre ellos, no pude evitar gemir.

-J..Jake- dije con la respiracion entrecortada. Me acerque a el, y comenze a tirar de sus boxers, lo queria dentro de mi. Y lo queria ya. Tome su miembro entre mis manos al tiempo que comence a masajearlo, pude escuchar como dejaba escapar gemidos, se sento sobre su colchon, al tiempo que introduci su miembro en mi boca, si habia algo que disfrutaba, era el dar placer oral. Senti su mano sobre mi cabeza enrollandose en mi cabello, y alentandome a hacerlo mas profundo, y lo hice, queria darle placer por supuesto. Me levanto, y comenzo a desabrochar mi pantalon. Me deshice de el al tiempo que el buscaba un condon en su buro. Lo ayude a ponerlo, y se deshizo de mi ropa interio, senti su mano sobre mi clitoris, y comence a gemir. Me posicione sobre el, y me deje caer sobre su miembro. Era grande, eso era algo seguro. Comence a moverme mas rapido sobre el, al tiempo que el me levantaba con sus manos, sabia que yo no era un gran peso para el. Queria oirlo gemir mi nombre. Mire a sus ojos.

-Dios Jake!-dije mientras un gemido escapo de mi boca. Sabia que eso solia excitar a los chicos.

Salio de mi y me puso en cuatro, sabia que eso seria extremadamente delicioso. Lo senti entrar en mi, al tiempo que comenzo a moverse mas rapido

-Joder Bella- dijo con voz entrecortada. Comence a moverme hacia el, tratando de hacerlo mas profundo y mas rapido, lo estaba disfrutando, esta era sin duda una de las mejores desiciones que habia hecho.

Estaba cerca de terminar, y sabia que Jake probablemente tambien lo estaba.

-Jake- dije en un gemido, dejandole sabe que estaba cerca. Comenzo a moverse aun mas rapido, haciendolo cada vez mas profundo, lo amaba, y no me pude contener mas, me deje llevar por el placer, al tiempo que lo hacia el.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? Volvi! escribi esto en una hora! espero que les guste y aun sigan mi historia, creo que comenzare a escribir mas seguido, tengo 2 sorpresas para ustedes, que si quieren publicare mas adelante, espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews!<strong>

**With Love**

**Vanity Bitch**


	4. Chapter 4

Deje la casa de Jacob con una sonrisa en la cara, sin embargo le habia dejado claro que no queria una relacion con el. Tal vez su corazon se rompiera, pero el sabia, que asi eran las cosas conmigo. Yo era quien decidia, no los chicos.

Subi a mi auto, y sali de ahi a toda velocidad. Habia quedado con Alice hace unos dias, al aprecer pasaria la noche en su casa, aunque no tenia idea que queria hacer, claro yo podia pensar en algo divertido que hacer, pero a ella no le gustaban las chicas, al menos eso era lo que ella decia. Solo habia tomado una cerveza, por lo que no estaba ebria, busque en mi bolso, hasta que encontre goma de mascar, y la meti en mi boca, tratando de disimular el olor a alcohol, no queria saludar a Esme, oliendo a alcohol, justo despues de la escuela.

Estacione mi auto fuera de su casa, y baje de el, tome mi bolso, y la maleta con ropa. Me acerque a la puerta y toque, esperando que fuera Alice, quien me abriera, y no su madre. Sin embargo no fue ninguna de las dos.

-Edward- dije con voz mordaz al tiempo que el aparecia en el lugar de la puerta.

-Buscas a mi hermanita?- dijo con voz burlona.

-De hecho a tu hermano- dije, con una sonrisa, el jamas me habia tenido en su cama, aun que dijera que no me queria en ese lugar, sabia que por dentro moria de envidia de su hermano.

-Bella!- escuche la voz de Alice gritar desde las escaleras, al tiempo que bajo corriendo y quito a su hermano de la puerta abrazandome.

-Hola Alice!- dije sonriendo, y abrazandola, la habia visto hace aproximadamente tres horas, pero ella siempre me recibia igual, tal vez esa era la razon de que ella fuera mi mejor amiga. Alice me tomo de la mano, y entramos a su casa, pasamos por la cocina, al tiempo que ella basicamente me arrastraba por las escaleras.

-Hola Esme!- dije saludandola con mi mano, al tiempo que Alice me llevaba a su habitacion.

Entramos a su habitacion, y me sente en su cama, ella se quedo parada ahi, en el centro de la habitacion mirandome, y sonriendo.

-Bien, que pasa Alice?- dije levantando una ceja inquisitivamente.

-Bueno...-comenzo al tiempo que caminaba por la habitacion-Es solo que bueno, tienes aliento alcholico, y tu cabello y cuerpo grita Sexo!- dijo mirandome a los ojos, y se sento a mi lado.-Ahora dime que paso?

Sonrei, ella tenia razon, mi cabello estaba completamente desarreglado, y mi blusa a medio abrochar, habia deja mi ropa interior en casa de Jacob por error, al menos tendria algo que conservar.

-Digamos, que pase la tarde con Jacob- dije sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Ella abrio sus ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a brincar de alegria en su cama.

-Sin embargo, le deje en claro que no quiere una relacion, tu sabes como soy yo- dije y Alice dejo de brincar.

-Tienes, razon-dijo mirandome a los ojos- Pobre chico- murmuro por lo bajo.

-Sabes que lo superara, el siempre ha sabido que no soy una chica de relaciones.- dije y me encogi de hombros.

-Bueno, que tal?, apuesto a que es genial en la cama.- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dije sonriendo.

Ella, me miro por un momento, sabia que ella esperaba mas detalles, sin embargo, yo no le diria nada, ella tenia que preguntar, a fin de cuentas, yo no compartia mis experiencias solo porque si, aunque lo hacia con Alice, solo por el hecho de ser mi mejor amiga.

-Ya sabes que quiero detalles Bella- dijo mirandome y haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, explicitos o censurados?- pregunte levantando mis cejas.

-Buena pregunta, supongo que censurados, ha sido mi amigo durante mucho tiempo, y despues seria incomodo.

-Bien, es grande- dije sonriendo-, y sin duda, es de los mejores con los que he estado.

Si eran pocos detalles, pero no ella pidio censurados, no le describiria su miembro, y como fue, si ella no lo queria. Me recoste en su cama, sabia que ella probablemente querria salir de comprar, de nuevo, pero no tenia humor de ello. La oi levantarse de la cama, y salir del cuarto, no que estaba planeando, ni tenia intenciones de saberlo, mire hacia el techo, y cerre los ojos, trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero al cabo de un rato supe que no tendria solucion. Estaba cansada, asi que supuse que a Alice no le importaria si tomaba una siesta, como pude me quite la blusa, estuve a punto de quitarme el pantalon, cuando recorde que Jacob se habia quedado con mi ropa interior. En ese momento decidi voltear hacia la puerta recordando que estaba abierta, cuando vi esos ojos esmeralda.

-Eres un pervertido Cullen!- grite dirigiendome a la puerta.

-Yo?- pregunto inocentemente, al tiempo que me acercaba a cerrar la puerta.

-Ves a otro Cullen alrededor?- pregunte sarcasticamente.

-Bueno, ahi esta Emmett- dijo apuntando fuera del cuarto.

-Ugh, vete de aqui Edward- dije soltando su nombre con una voz venenosa- No conseguiras nada de mi- Dije a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Esta segura?- dijo y levanto una ceja.-Yo te veo muy comoda en ropa interior frente a mi- Y eso fue todo lo que necesite, cerre la puerta en su cara, y busque mi maleta con ropa. Necesitaba darme una ducha, y sabia que a Alice no le importaria, basicamente eramos hermanas, habiamos crecido juntas.

Entre a la ducha, y me asegure de cerrar la puerta, no queria ninguna sorpresa mas de ese pervertido. Me quite el brassiere, y me deshize de mis pantalones, y zapatos. Busque en mi maleta, por ropa interior, encontre un conjunto de encaje blanco, serviria, no pensaba tener sexo con nadie. Encendi la regadera al tiempo que el agua empezaba a correr, moje mi cabello, y depues introduci mi cuerpo en la ducha, me relaje, y lave mi cabello con el shampoo de Alice, no era mi favorito, teniamos diferentes gustos, el suyo olia a lavanda, y el mio a fresias. Deje que el jabon recorriera, mi cuerpo, y cuando estuve lista, deje que el agua se llevara todo rastro de el. Cuando sali de la ducha, envolvi mi cuerpo en una toalla, y mi cabello en otra.

Decidi ponerme un pantalon de cuero negro, y una blusa gris, era informal, no pensaba que hariamos algo realmente importante hoy. Sali de la ducha, y encontre una nota de Alice, decia que habia ido a comprar algo para su madre, y que volveria lo mas pronto posible, ya que despues iriamos de comprar.

-Genial- murmure.

No era que no disfrutara el tiempo con mi mejor amiga, o las compras, pero Alice podia ser un poco quisquillosa a la hora de ir de compras. Solia, probarme miles y miles de conjuntos y zapatos cada vez que ibamos de compras, normalmente, ibamos una vez al mes, al menos conmigo, yo no era una compradora compulsiva, como ella lo era, aunque claro, lo negaba. Saque unas flats negras de mi maleta, y agradeci el haberlas puesto ahi, en cualquier otra ocasion hubiera llevado tacones en vez de zapatos bajos, y hubiera muerto del cansancio.

Tome mi bolso, y baje las escaleras.

-Hola Esme- dije sonriendo al tiempo que me acercaba a ella, en la cocina.

-Bella, que bonita te ves- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- dije ruborizandome un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos de los chicos, y algunas chicas, pero Esme era como una madre para mi, y su aprobacion lo era todo.

-Asi que Alice ya amenzo con llevarte de compras?- dijo sonriendo, y mirando mis zapatos bajos.

-Efectivamente-dije asientiendo.- Veamos si logro aguantar esta vez- dije riendo un poco, debido a que la ultima vez, habia terminado dormida en una silla de tanto esperar a Alice.

-Bueno, para cuando regresen tendre preparado su pastel favorito.- Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que apuntaba a un bol, con lo que parecia ser harina con sabor a chocolate. Sonrei, ella sabia que ese era mi favorito.

-Bella!- Oi la voz de Alice, viniendo del otro extremo de la casa.

-Parece que ya llegaron por ti - dijo riendo.

-Asi parece, gracias Esme!. Nos vemos mas tarde- Dije al tiempo que caminaba, y me despedia de ella moviendo mi mano, y caminaba hacia Alice.

* * *

><p>Asi que... actualize rapido! Espero que le guste, aunque mi inspiracion viene a las 2 de la madrugada, no se si lo mejor sera postearlo. Bueno gracias por leer, las quiero!<p>

With Love

Vanity.


End file.
